A flight data recorder used on military helicopter includes an exposed flexible circuit portion. The exposed flexible circuit portion emits an unacceptably high level of electromagnetic radiation. In order to reduce the emission of electromagnetic radiation, ferrite core is applied to surround flexible circuit and to attenuate the emission. However, in the high vibration environment of a helicopter, the combination of the ferrite core and the flexible circuit deteriorates and results in premature failure.
Therefore, there exists a need for a mechanism for stemming the life of a flexible circuit used in data recorders for helicopters.